Namine falls into a Deep Sleep
In the woods near the castle, the brown-haired chipette, the Norwegian girl, the German girl, and Namine were now heading towards the castle. But this time, Jeanette was now back to wearing her Arabian outfit while Anna was now back wearing her green coronation gown and Rapunzel was now back to wearing her purple dress. Earlier, they revealed to Namine that they are actually a chipette and two human girls disguised as normal girls for over fourteen years. But yet, Namine was still upset that she couldn't see that same boy ever again. Although the day is almost over, the brown haired-chipette and the two princesses were still very cautious. Because who knows, Larxene could be watching them right now. Soon they entered the castle grounds as they checked the area and motions each other that the coast is clear. Then they reached the door to the castle and went inside. Walking up on stairs and walking through hallways, they soon reached Namine's prepared room, and Jeanette poked her head inside and checked to see if the coast is clear. And not a single life is in the room. "All right, in here, dear" Jeanette said to Namine, as she motioned the girl over to get inside quietly and unnoticed. Behind them, Rapunzel closed the door and sighed in relief, glad that they weren't seen. "Lock the door, Rapunzel! Anna, pull the drapes!" Jeanette said to the others. Rapunzel quickly locked the door while Anna pulled the drapes closed. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Jeanette said to Namine, as she directed her to a chair. Sadly, Namine sat down on the chair. "This is one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty." said Jeanette. And using all of their magic, Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel whirled their wands in the air, and a gold tiara magically appeared. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." said Jeanette, as she set the tiara on the girl's head. Then all the sudden, tears were shed from Namine's eyes as she buried her face in her arms and wept again. "Now, dear..." said Anna, trying to comfort her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone" said Jeanette. Then they quietly walked out of the room, and Jeanette closed the door behind her. "It's that boy she met" said Rapunzel, as she and the others hid in a different room. "Whatever are we going to do?" said Anna. Inside the room, as Namine continued to cry, the room was yet quiet and slightly dark. And with the fire in the fireplace burning, it began lighting up the room. Then all of the sudden, something ominimus happened. First, there were ghostly sounds that are faintly heard in the dark. Then all the sudden, the fire went out, and out of the shadows, Larxene shortly appeared, but only in a pitch black form. Her eyes glowed with green as she watched the princess cry. Then she turned into a ghostly ball of green light, and it seemed to pulsate with a glow. Strangely, Namine seemed to stop crying all of a sudden and slowly looked up at the ghostly ball. Then, her pupils in her eyes turned fully green as she was now in a spell trance by Larxene. She slowly got up from her chair, and her cloak fell off, exposing her in a same white dress that the three princesses made for her, along with the matching white shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, and a gold necklace. Then she slowly started walking towards the ghostly ball. In the other room, the girls were unaware what was actually going on in the room, and they did not know that Namine was now in danger. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" said Rapunzel, who was kind of frustrated that Prince Phillip wanted her to marry a prince. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." said Anna. Back inside the room, Namine continued to walk towards the light as it moved towards the fireplace. Then the fireplace's wall suddenly opened, revealing a hidden pathway that lead to somewhere. The ghostly ball moved inside as Namine, while still in a trance, followed it. "Maybe we should tell King Phillip about the Keyblade Bearer." said Anna. "Well, why don't we?" said Rapunzel. Suddenly, Jeanette heard something faint inside the next room. "Shhh, Listen!" said Jeanette. She placed her ear on the room's door and listened closely to the ghostly sound. Then she became horrified with wide eyes and screamed, "LARXENE!" And with that, they quickly rushed into the room to check on Namine. But when they got inside, they became horrified when they see Namine under a spell walking through a hidden pathway in the fireplace's wall. Larxene had gotten got her in a trance! "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" asked Anna, as she and the others rushed to get Namine, but the entrance to the hidden pathways suddenly closed on them, blocking them out. "Snowflake!" the princesses cried out, as they tried to get inside. Inside the hidden pathways, Namine continued to follow the ghostly ball as it went upstairs. Slowly, Namine walked up the stairs following it. Nothing seemed to ever stop her from breaking out of her trance. Then Namine continued to walk towards her doom. Outside the pathways, the princesses were now trying to push the wall open, but it was no use. "Here!" said Jeanette. They backed away from the wall as Jeanette used her wand to zap the wall, now showing the pathway. They quickly went in and found multiple pathways while their wands sparked with different colored lights - blue for Jeanette, green for Anna, and purple for Rapunzel. They thought quickly where Namine might have went through. So they quickly split up and began frantically searching for her. But they didn't find the right way where Namine went at once. "Snowflake! Snowflake, where are you? Snowflake!" said the princesses, as they looked for her. Moments later, they regrouped and went up the stairs, which was the right one this time. "Snowflake!" said the princesses, as they looked for her frantically as possible. Soon, Namine has followed the ghost ball into a room upstairs in the tower. When she got inside, the ghostly green ball turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle on it. Then she removed the glove from her right hand and reached out to touch the spindle, but then heard the princesses yelling. "Snowflake! Don't touch anything!" yelled the princesses. Then somehow, she seemed to get out of the trance a bit and pulled her hand back. But Larxene's magic was too strong for the girl to break out of. Then Larxene's voice was heard. "Touch the spindle. TOUCH IT, I SAY!" commanded Larxene's voice. And, in a flash of green light, Namine touched the spindle with her right middle finger. And right at this moment, the princesses have just entered the room and gasped in horror. Because standing right there in front of them...is Larxene herself! And where is Namine? "You poor, simple girls. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess" said Larxene, as she lifted up her cloak, revealing Namine laying face-down on the floor, looking lifeless. Her tiara had fallen off her head, and her glove was lying on the floor. Jeanette and the others gasped at the sight of Namine as Larxene laughed evilly, knowing she had succeeded. The chipette, the Norwegian girl, and the German girl rushed over to Namine's body and were heartbroken. "Snowflake!" Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel cried in unison. "Oh Snowflake! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." sobbed Jeanette. "We're all to blame!" said Rapunzel. Then they began to mourn over Namine's motionless body as the sun finally set over the horizon. Yet, they were so close to saving Namine's life. Yet they have failed to do so. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs